Rejection and Comfort
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: You will fall for me Haru Miura." This is my first time making a story about this pair.. Pairings: Hibari/Haru.. one sided Tsuna/Haru..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone!!! This is my not my first fanfic but this is my first Hibari/Haru story.. I hope you'll like this.. Some characters might be OC especially Hibari.. Enjoy!!

Normal-conversation

_Italic-thoughts_

_Underlined Italic-flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR..

* * *

Haru POV

_"Sorry Haru but I love Kyoko. I only see you as a friend. We can still be friends, right?" Said Tsuna._

_I smiled and said "Of course. Haru hopes you can confess to Kyoko soon before somebody else gets her."_

_"Thanks Haru. I know you will find someone who will love you forever. Bye!"_

_I waved back at him as I bid him farewell._

Haru sighed. _I guess I have to move on now that Tsuna turned me down already. Hahi! Why am I here in Namimori School? I might as well go to the roof top. There I can think and somehow it makes me feel relaxed._

End of POV

At the roof top

"Haru feels sad." Haru started crying.

"What are doing here in school grounds in a weekend? You aren't even a student that attends here." Scolded by someone.

"H-Hahi! Hi-Hibari-san. Haru is s-sorry for going here. Haru just felt that H-Haru would feel b-better here." Stuttered Haru as she wiped the tears that were on her face.

"You are that Herbivore's friend." _Why is she crying? I always see her smiling and happy._

"Haru is Tsuna's friend. Yes only a friend." Haru turned back as the wind blew her hair and tears started falling from her eyes again.

_What happened to her? I want to know who did this to her and punish him/her._ _I want to see the smile that caught my attention on her face._

"Sorry to disturb you Hibari-san. I will just leave now." Haru turned to leave but Hibari grabbed her wrist and said,

"You can stay here if you want. Just don't disrupt the peace here." _I want her to stay and to know what happened to make her lose that smile of hers._

"Thank you Hibari-san." Haru sat beside Hibari.

"Hibari-san?"

"Hm?"

"Haru feels comforted when Haru sits next to you."

"Why?"

"Haru doesn't know."

"Miura. Why were you crying a while ago?" Asked Hibari who seemed uninterested but deep inside he is very curious to what happened.

"You can call Haru, Haru. Haru was crying because Haru just got rejected by the one she loves."

"Who is he?"

"He is Tsuna." Haru was fighting back her tears.

"The herbivore did this to you? Haru, you can cry on me if you want."

Haru started crying. After a few minutes Haru stopped crying and she felt so much better.

"Thanks Hibari-san."

"Kyoya. You can call me Kyoya."

"Okay. It's getting late. Haru has to go home or else mom will get worried."

"It's already dark. I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to. Haru will be fine."

"I'm doing this because I want to not because I have to."

"Suite yourself."

Kyoya and Haru walked to Haru's house in silence. Haru shivered because it was already dark and it was cold. Kyoya gave Haru his coat so that Haru would be warm.

_Why is Haru's heart beating so fast? Could it be Haru is in love with him?_

"We are here Haru." Stated Kyoya.

"Hahi! That was fast. Come to think of it, how did you know that this is Haru's House?"

"That is a something that you can't know for now. Someday I'll tell it to you. Goodnight Haru."

"Goodnight Kyoya. Thanks for everything." Haru smiled at him and because of that Kyoya's lips curved up to a small smile. A smile that didn't remain unnoticed by Haru.

"You smiled! Haru thinks you look way more handsome if you smile. See you next time Kyoya." Haru went inside her house.

_She smiled at me. The smile that made me fall in love with her. Hm. She thinks I'm handsome. I will make sure that you will fall for me Haru Miura._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I know that this story is very short.. I'm very sorry about that.. It just pop out of my mind last night and decided to make a story about hibari and haru since i always make Tsuna/Haru stories.. I'm thinking of making a sequel to make up for it. Please tell me if you want a sequel so that i'll make one.. Please review..


	2. Note

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry if you thought that this is the sequel that i promised...

There's a lot going on in our school.. I still have Mastery Exams for this week..

The sequel to this story won't be a one-shot..

The first chapter would be posted on Saturday..

And if I'm able to finish the second chapter, I would post it together with the first chapter..

By the way I need help..

I need to know who you want to be the one who would be a hindrance to Haru and Hibari's love story..

Do you want it to be:

Tsuna?

Gokudera?

Yamamoto?

Mukuro?

Belphegor?

Xanxus?

Please vote..

--mae-chan =)


End file.
